


Secret and Shadow

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lust, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Lives, Sith Qui-Gon, Sith Shenanigans, Top Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: The voice carries with it a current of the Force. Obi-Wan feels it in his mind, hot and heavy, trailing along the bond between them. The bond that had been severed on the floor of the Theed power generator.





	Secret and Shadow

* * *

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul. –_ Sonnet XVII,  Pablo Neruda

* * *

 

 

The teeth leave his throat and Obi-Wan closes his eyes.

For months, they’ve done this dance.

“Look at me.”

It’s a command he doesn’t want to obey. 

The hand tangling in his hair tightens in warning and he does. As he has every time they’ve met.

The Sith’s eyes are blue as glacier water. His brown hair more silver than Obi-Wan remembers. His smile sharper. “There’s my boy.”

The voice carries with it a current of the Force. Obi-Wan feels it in his mind, hot and heavy, trailing along the bond between them. The bond that had been severed on the floor of the Theed power generator. The bond that has slowly healed itself with their every meeting and grown stronger than it has ever been. The bond that grows stronger every time the payment is made and the Sith sinks himself into Obi-Wan’s body, into his mind.

_Tell me who it is._

_You are no match for him._

_The Council should be inf—_

_The Council is no match for him. Confront a Sith Master head-on and you will die. All of you. But I can help. The boy is the key. I can help you mold him, keep him safe._

It’s a price he’s willing to pay, Obi-Wan tells himself, thinking of Anakin’s face when he saw his mother on the steps of the Jedi Temple, bought and freed by a mysterious benefactor.

“The role of martyr doesn’t suit you,” the Sith whispers against his ear, catching the thought. He shifts on top of him, brings them together in flesh and in the Force, captures Obi-Wan’s cry with a hot mouth, a slick tongue.

It isn’t a role he wants to play. But it’s the only one he can. The role the Council will believe, should the situation come to light. The role that keeps him in the Temple, keeps him training Anakin, when a not-small part of him wants nothing more than to stay here, wrapped up in secret and shadow.

He shakes off his heavy thoughts, meets those blue eyes and gives himself over to the moment.

As Qui-Gon had taught him.

The Sith smiles.


End file.
